Pervy Picsperations
by XeniiasOblivion
Summary: A series of picture inspired drabbles. Welcome to my pervy picsperations.


_**Behind The Mask.**_

_Written By XeniasOblivion._

_**Okay so this is the first time I've ever tried one of these pervy picsperations, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. **_

_**The pictures that inspired this were all based around people wearing masks. The first was a man lying naked on a bed of ruffled sheets, with a mask over his forehead. Another picture was of a woman standing in front of a chair wearing lingerie and heels with a mask covering her face. And last but not least was a close up of a face wearing a mask.**_

_**This got me to thinking, hmm threesome anyone?**_

_**Then I was like hmm who would I like in this threesome? So I went with Leah, Bella and Edward. I hope you like this small pervy picsperation; please let me know what you think.**_

My head was telling me no don't do it, but my body, my body was calling out to them, telling them to touch me. I was begging them to take me over the edge. There was something rather exciting about being in this position, but I never thought I would have the courage to do this.

He laid down on the ruffled sheets, clad in nothing but his birthday suite, and a mask covering up half of his face. The muscles and contours of his stomach calling out to me to touch him, to lick him, his body is what I desired. But it wasn't just him that was taunting and teasing me, it was her as well.

There across the room was Bella, standing in all her beauty wearing nothing but lingerie and a mask. I walked over towards her; I reached one of my shaky hands out towards her slowly and dangerously tracing my way up her thigh until I hit the mother load.

I pulled her towards me, lightly skimming my hand over her hot, wet pussy. She was just as turned on about this as I was, I could see the look in her eye. She was begging to be touched by me. I slowly curled my fingers under the side of her underwear and started to flick her clit. A moan escaped her lips.

I started to rub her a little harder, occasionally pinching her clit; I wanted her to beg me to enter her. I slowly dragged her over to the bed where Edward was waiting. I saw him gliding up and down his hard cock and I wanted nothing more than to see that entering Bella. I was so wet just thinking about it.

I stripped Bella down until she was bare, wearing nothing more than the mask. I went back to rubbing Bella, and ever so slowly I slipped one of my fingers into her deliciously wet pussy. Her moans really got me going. I entered another finger inside of her and started pumping into her hard whilst flicking, licking and biting down on her clit.

I felt Edward moving around towards me, and ever so slowly he entered me. His large shaft was pumping in and out of me with such vigorous speed. I was slowly going over the edge. Between playing with Bella and Edward fucking me, I felt Bella's hand weaving into my hair. Her breaths were coming out in short and fast pants. She was slowly going over the edge.

Bella let out a wild moan, and squirted her juices onto my hand; I lifted my face of her clit and licked my hand dry. I was almost there; my stomach was tightening in response of me getting Bella off. I could tell Edward was just as close as I was. I pounded back into him, and he went forward into me.

"Fuck, I'm so close" I heard myself shouting. He kept pounding into me harder and faster whilst Bella was licking and nibbling down on my nipples. I slowly released my load, and Edward followed along behind me.

I collapsed down onto the bed to catch my breath. We were all laying there in nothing but our masks panting and sweating. I saw that Edward was hard again; he slowly made his way over to Bella kissing her. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

He dragged her over to the edge of the bed and slowly entered her. Her legs wrapped around him automatically as her started pumping in and out. The motion alone was enough to turn me on. I made my way over to Bella where I bit her nipple. Her moans sent shock waves through me; every fibre of me was alive and begging for another release.

I sat on Bella face, where she gladly slipped her tongue into my wet folds. I faced Edward and twisted my hands into his hair. He slowly looked up at me with lust filled eyes, then down towards Bella's face.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Bella was licking my bundle of nerves. His eyes met mine again as he started pumping in and out of Bella harder and faster. He reached his head out towards me, and my body leaned towards his in response.

His face met nipple where he licked and sucked me. God that man's tongue was amazing, but not as good as Bella's. I could feel myself bursting for release; all it took was the sharp tingle of my nipple being bitten to send me over the edge. "I'm going-. Fuck, I'm going to cum."

My stomach clenched in response and slowly I was riding out my high. As I was sent over the edge, Bella followed suit, and finally Edward released his load as well.

We all collapsed on the bed and looked toward each other. Hell yeah that was hot.

**A/N so yeah this was my entry for the masked pervy picsperation. Please R&R many thanks Xenia.**


End file.
